Andrea's Pool Party (41374)
Andrea's Pool Party is a set released in the summer of 2019. Official Description Ultimate pool party set for kids who like hanging out with friends! Make a splash with LEGO® Friends 41374 Andrea’s Pool Party. This LEGO Friends pool party is the coolest ticket in town as there’s so much going on to fire your child’s imagination. Let your little builder pretend to be Andrea and host this LEGO pool party, mixing tunes or singing from the DJ box. Or they can imagine that they are Stephanie, chilling out and enjoying all the fun features. This pool party playset has an aquarium, slide, waterfall, wave machine and a juice bar. When it's time to dry out there’s a changing room and a toilet. Give any LEGO builder an amazing building experience with Instructions PLUS, available in the LEGO Life app for smartphones and tablets. The easy-to-use, intuitive building instructions let them zoom, rotate and visualize their creation using the special ghost mode as they go. Instructions PLUS is also great for younger builders, guiding them through the building process for a greater sense of independence and achievement. This toy for girls and boys includes 2 mini-doll figures. *Includes 2 mini-doll figures: Andrea and Stephanie. *Features a buildable pool with a slide, waterfall, sprung springboard, bubble pool, rotating DJ box, shower area with lockers, toilet and an aquarium. *Juice bar comes with 2 bar stools and can be played with separately at the side or fixed in the toy swimming pool as a swim-up bar. *Wave machine features a set of speakers, surfboard and a twistable dial function to recreate a wave motion. *Accessory elements include a fruit bowl, blender, banana, carrot, glasses with cherries, surfboard, records, water guns with shooting action, bow tie, hair brush, fins and a fish. *Kids will love to pretend to be Andrea, singing to her friends. *By rotating the wave machine’s dial, kids can pretend to make the girls surf. *Fun details such as pistols that ‘shoot' water, help enhance the play. *Pool party scenario helps young children to act out and explore social situations. *Makes an ideal Christmas gift or gift for the holiday season for creative kids. *Use the LEGO® Life app to access the intuitive Instructions PLUS building instructions. *Help even younger builders through the building process, with easy-to-use zoom, rotate and ghost-mode functions to visualize their creations as they go. *LEGO® Friends toys encourage imaginative play, and make building creative and fun. *This set is part of the LEGO® Friends world of everyday heroes and exciting real-world scenarios, making it a great gift for kids. *LEGO® pool complex measures over 5” (15cm) high, 11” (29cm) wide and 7” (20cm) deep. *Wave machine measures over 2” (7cm) high, 1” (4cm) wide and 1” (5cm) deep. Fun Facts * Andrea's torso and both their leg pieces are exclusive to this set. Gallery 41374-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41374 alt2.jpg|Andrea and Stephanie having fun at the pool party. 41374 alt3.jpg|Stephanie washing her hands. 41374 alt4.jpg|Back of the box. Category:Sets Category:2019 Sets Category:Summer 2019 Wave Category:Andrea Sets Category:Stephanie Sets